This invention relates to a wire stripper and more particularly a stripper for removing an outer shield surrounding a plurality of electrical wires having insulation therearound.
Heretofore the removing of the shield from around electrical wiring was done by hand and often resulted in high labor and material costs due to the careless nicking of the underlying wire which resulted in rejection of the wiring material.
The subject invention eliminates the use of hand stripping methods and allows for consistent and effective removal of shielding around electrical wiring. In the following United States Patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,384 to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,557 to Stepan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,893 to Solury and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,749 to Economu, various types of wire stripping and cable cutting devices are described. None of them particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject rotary shield stripper as described herein.